Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a storage device and a producing method of the same and specifically, to a flash drive and a producing method of the same.
Description of Related Art
With the development of multimedia technology, storage capacity required for digital data goes larger and larger. Conventional floppy disk in 1.44 MB features in its portable characteristic but still fails to meet the requirement of large storage capacity. Besides, although a conventional hard disk provides a large storage capacity, it still suffers in bulk size which leads to inconvenient carrying. Flash memory is one of the most adaptable memories for such battery-powered portable products due to its characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure. A flash drive is a storage device which uses a NAND flash memory as its storage medium.
In general, a flash drive includes a circuit board, an electronic element, a storage circuit element, and a plurality of elastic terminals and metal contacts (also referred to as a connector or a connect interface) used for connecting with a host. Although miniaturization of the circuit board can appropriately make the flash drive smaller, the volume of the flash drive is quite difficult for further reduction due to the size of the metal housing of the connector. Accordingly, how to reduce the bulk size and maintain the structure strength of the flash drive has become one of the major subjects in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.